


You're Made of My Sin

by EveryDarkCorner



Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Vibrator, Apprentice Arc, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omegaverse, Red String of Fate, SladeRobinWeek2020, Suspension, reluctant soul mates, sladerobinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDarkCorner/pseuds/EveryDarkCorner
Summary: Slade punishes Robin for back-talk.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169576
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kinktober 2020, SladeRobin Week 2020, Whumptober 2020





	You're Made of My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe SladeRobin Week is here already! This year, I'm doing a series of shorts set in the same omegaverse AU, so nothing too plot-heavy but plenty of smut. <3 I'm also pinching a few prompts from Whumptober and Kinktober here and there (and maybe even Noncontober, we'll see)!
> 
> Also, Slade is full-throttle bastard here. Just to contrast with my recent goodie!Slade fics. :p
> 
> **Today's Prompts:**
> 
> SladeRobin Week:  
> \- Daddy kink  
> \- Reluctant soul mates  
> \- Dom/sub world
> 
> Whumptober:  
> \- Disorientation
> 
> Kinktober:  
> \- Bondage

The ropes cut into Robin’s wrists, biting deeper when he twitched.

He dangled from the bar in the ceiling, panting hard around the gag wadded in his mouth. His shoulders burned, sending red-hot ripples of pain down his back. His toes brushed the floor, just barely. Just enough to support his weight.

Until the vibrator in his ass sent another shockwave through his body.

Whimpering, he flinched again. His toes curled and he lost his balance again. Pain flared up his back, across his shoulders, through his arms. His hemp-chewed wrists flared in complaint. He flailed, got his shaking legs under him again, and stood trembling.

When footsteps finally echoed across the empty room, he sobbed in relief.

Slade was back.

‘Oh dear, Robin. Are you struggling?’

Robin whined. The back of his blindfold was damp with tears.

Gloved fingers stroked his jaw. Slade gripped Robin’s chin and pulled his head up, then turned it from side-to-side as if to examine his flushed cheeks.

‘I hope you’ve learned your lesson about talking back.’

Robin choked frantic sounds out through the gag, trying to nod his head despite Slade’s tight grip. Anything— _anything_ —to get free.

‘Good boy. Why don’t I give you a chance to prove it?’

Sweat trickled down Robin’s back. The vibrator buzzed in his ass, a steady, thumping rhythm, mismatched with the pounding pressure of blood in his cunt and his cock. Fingers dug in at the corners of Robin’s lips, and Slade pried the cloth gag out.

Robin gasped. Drool spilled over his lips.

‘Well?’

_Fuck you._

Robin swallowed the words that got him into this situation in the first place.

‘I’m sorry.’ His throat was raw. ‘I’m sorry, please Slade, I’m sorry, just let me down, please—’

‘Shh, shh, shh.’ Slade touched a finger to Robin’s lips. Robin whined, his legs trembling, and Slade pressed the finger into Robin’s mouth. Shuddering, Robin parted his lips and let Slade pump his finger in and out, pressing down on his tongue. ‘I’ll let you down when you’re ready. Not before.’

Robin choked back another sob. Behind the blindfold, fresh tears caught in his eyelashes. Slick trailed down the inside of his leg.

Sudden heat burned around his ring finger. Robin tensed. Beneath the blindfold, red light burned at the edge of his vision. He didn’t need to see. He’d seen it before. The glowing red string, connecting his finger to Slade’s. It tugged at his hand, as if Slade were pulling the string taut, and then the back of Slade’s hand brushed Robin’s cheek, the burning string coiled around his fingers.

‘What does this mean, Robin?’

Robin shivered. ‘It means you’re my soul mate. My—my alpha.’

He hadn’t believed it at first. Soul mates were supposed to love each other. To care for each other. They were chosen for each other by fate.

Turned out, sometimes, fate was a fucking bastard.

‘And?’

Robin swallowed. ‘And I have to do what you say.’

‘Good.’ The red string dropped away from Robin’s face, leaving a patch of burning-hot skin behind it. ‘Now, tell me what you want, Robin.’

‘Let me down,’ Robin gasped. ‘Please.’

‘Mmm … no.’ Slade stroked Robin’s cheek. ‘That isn’t what you really want.’ His hand trailed down Robin’s throat, over his collar. He pressed his palm flat on Robin’s chest. ‘Tell me what you _really_ want.’

Robin shivered. _No._ He bit his tongue, silencing the word before it could slip out.

‘Hurry up, Robin. I don’t have time for a disobedient apprentice.’

A lump rose in Robin’s throat. He wasn’t getting out of here until he gave Slade what he wanted. He scrunched his eyes closed. His voice shrank to a whisper. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

Slade’s thumb flicked across Robin’s nipple. ‘Louder, Robin.’

‘I want you to fuck me.’ Robin forced strength into the words. ‘Please.’

Another flick over the nipple. Robin flinched.

‘I want you to fuck me, _master_ ,’ Slade said.

Robin swallowed. ‘I want you to fuck me, master.’

‘I want your alpha cock in my tight little omega cunt.’

A sharp pinch at Robin’s nipple. He yelped, then sagged against the ropes, panting. ‘I want—I want your alpha cock in my tight little omega cunt.’

‘I want your alpha cock in my tight little omega cunt, _Daddy_.’

Robin could _hear_ the laughter on that last word. Humiliation burned through him. He gritted his teeth, and forced the words out. ‘I want your alpha cock in my tight little omega cunt, Daddy.’

‘Then spread your legs, my little omega slut.’ Slade’s hand withdrew as Robin struggled to open his legs. ‘And Robin? You can call me Daddy for the rest of the day. I think you’ll have learned your lesson by then, don’t you?’

Robin winced. ‘Yes … Daddy.’

Arms looped around his legs, hoisting him up. Robin yelped, fire cascading down his back as his weight fell on his suspended arms. And then he yelped again at the hot, blunt pressure of Slade’s cock pressing into his cunt.

He gritted his teeth at first, trying not to whimper too much at the combined agonies of Slade slamming into his cunt and the vibrator burning in his ass. Slade’s hips smacked against his thighs. His balls slapped the flat end of the vibrator, jostling it just barely in Robin’s ass. Just enough to send fresh waves of heat flooding through him.

‘Do you want to come, Robin?’

_No. I want you to let me go. I want to be back with my friends. I want to not be your apprentice anymore._

‘Yes, Daddy.’

Slade’s hand curled around Robin’s cock.

He barely needed to tug. Robin had been dangling so long, vibrator nudging him torturously close to orgasm, cock and cunt aching with need. He came with a sob. An instant later, he felt Slade lock into place inside him, wet heat filling his body. He trembled and whimpered.

And vibrator kept buzzing.


End file.
